mouldytoofstudiosescapistsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guards
Guards '''are a type of character in the game. They patrol the prison regularly to prevent escape attempts and otherwise maintain order. In the game, there are two kinds of guard; Prison Guards, which patrol the prison and Tower Guards, which stand at top towers and will shoot at players if their Guard Heat is above 89. The Escapists 2 adds dogs and SWAT guards. Guard Dogs '''Guard Dogs '''are exclusive characters in The Escapists 2, those are tamed by Guards and their pets, their fur is brown, the end of their tail is white, its eyes are completely black, Guard Dogs are impossible to be tamed by Inmates. Behavior The Guards are usually found patrolling the perimeter of the prison, those rests in dog cages, which are found in kennels. As seen in the game, Guards move extremely fast when chasing prisoners, The Guards are found walking around the prison and will hunt down keys and key cards stolen from guards during Lockdown, and will return keys to their owners. Guards will fastly attack inmates who triggered the lockdown. They're more damaging than regular guards. Like Inmates, Guards can enter and travel through air vents. Guards can attack fastly the player, it is hard escape from a guard and they 'sniff' out contraband and attack the owner '''NOTE (Unconfirmed): '''A achievement on Steam indicates you can befriend with one of them, this is unconfirmed by Mouldy Toof Studios. SWAT Guards They are RIOT specialized guards that rest in the control room until the Lockdown state is triggered. They're better equipped than normal guard with Metallic Batons and High Defense RIOT Armor. They can take one Makeshift Stun Rod attack without be knocked out. There is always two of them in every classic prisons. Also they acts like guards (e.g: they report escape attempts when they found one and attack mischievous Inmates). Prison Guards The '''Prison Guards are the normal guard type in the game, Prison Guards are also Guards that witness prisoners fighting will attack them. If they witness you start a fight, they will attack you and the guy you hit. Those Guards at role call choose two prisoners for a cell search for contraband. The Prison Guards will attack you if they see you stealing from other inmates or if your guard heat is above 89%. If a Prison Guard catches you chipping, digging, or cutting, they'll attack and raise your heat to 99% instantly. Prison Guards will pick up dropped contraband, it cannot be retrieved afterward. Prison Guards will not attack you in hiding, even above 89%, you will be sent to solitary if a prison guard: * Finds evidence of tunneling, cutting, or chipping. * Catches you outside of your cell after lights out. Outfits Guards wear a Guard Outfit. If near guards while wearing it, or Infirmary Overalls, the player's heat will go up rapidly, 1% at a time. It can be used at night & day for less chance of detection but you will still be sent to solitary if you are seen after lights out. They will be confiscated. Opinion This states how much a guard likes you. A guard with a low opinion of you will tear down sheets and posters placed by the player, and is more likely to call your name at rollcall. A guard with a high opinion of you is less likely to call your name at rollcall, and won't attack you if they see you fighting. Tower Guards Tower Guards are the last line of defence against escapists who get outside the wall. These guards will shoot at any players with a sufficiently high guard heat (90% and more), dealing 20 damage per shot, unaffected by the Plated Inmate Outfit or Plated POW outfit. They go home during the night, which makes the only way to get past them unless you are wearing a Guard Outfit. In Xbox One version of the game, they will not shoot you if you are outside of the prison on lock down. They can easily ruin an escape. They will shoot you if you're cutting, chipping, or digging if you are outside during the day. They WILL shoot at you in PC if you do a Prison Takeover and the knocked out guards wake up. The only way to stop this is to hold a knocked out guard. They also attack you if you are on the roof at day and night, unless you have a guard outfit on. At 1:00 AM, they leave their towers to rest. They come back at 07:00 AM, so you have to act swiftly if you are stealing something. Trivia * Guards have less outfits than Inmates'. Category:Characters